


French Women

by commanderwoobie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderwoobie/pseuds/commanderwoobie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because curry stains and lager are sexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Women

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even. I just wanted to write Lister saying "paint me like yer french women". xD

Rimmer was writing his list of things to do, sitting at his table in his quarters, when Lister strode in like he owned the place and sprawled out on his bed. The hologram sent him a tiredly annoyed look and Lister just smiled, taking a drink of his lager. After a few moments of silence, Rimmer asked “What do you want, git?”

“Paint me like yer French women.”

Rimmer snorted out a half laugh, looking at Lister. “Yes, because nothing says sexy like curry stains and a half can of lager.”

The scouser pouted, looking at Rimmer with his wide dark eyes. He sighed and went over to his supplies and Lister grinned, victorious, as he settled in for his continued modeling career.


End file.
